


Red

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: Red is the color of so many things, good and bad. ONESHOT, rated T because K doesn't fit.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Red

Title: **Red**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/General  
Published: 05-27-13, Updated: 05-27-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 489

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: This is an idea I've been thinking about for quite a while... It might seem a bit repetitive, but that's how it's supposed to be.

I only used Axis and Allies, and their siblings, since it wouldn't work with all the countries.

WARNING: Dark themes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**_Red_ **

..-..

Red.

Red is the color of love.

Red is the color of passion.

Red is the color of strength.

Red is the color of happiness.

And red is also the color of blood.

..-..

America stands in front of his flag, watching it flap in the wind. The small field of blue, on which is suspended 50 stars. The 13 stripes, alternating in color, of white and...

Of red.

..-..

Canada looks up at his flag, smiling and hugging Kumajirou closer. The maple leaf that is positioned on the white, directly between the two bars...

Of red.

..-..

China stands at attention as the sun rises, watching his flag rise with it. The five stars of gold, one large and for small. All floating in a sea...

Of red.

..-..

England gazes out his window as the rain finally stops, watching his flag fly in the wind. A field of blue, with a white border edging a cross...

Of red.

..-..

France smiles as his eyes fall upon his flag, waving proudly in the sky. A band of blue precedes a band of white, which is followed by a band...

Of red.

..-..

Germany and Prussia watch solemnly as their flag is hoisted up the flagpole. The horizontal stripe of black on top, the stripe of gold on the bottom, and in the middle, the stripe...

Of red.

..-..

Italy and Romano join hands and turn toward their flag. The vertical tricolor, a band of green, a band of white, and a band...

Of red.

..-..

Japan bows, then walks toward his flag. The sea of white, so bright and pure, and on it, a sun disk...

Of red.

..-..

Russia stops in front of his flag, gazing at it for a moment. The white stripe on the top, followed by the blue stripe, and underneath it all, the stripe...

Of red.

..-..

They all gather in front of the UN building, facing it and letting their gazes wander around the many flags flying before it. Together, they wonder.

Why is there so much fighting? Why is there so much war? Why is there so much suffering?

Why is there so much blood?

Why is there so much red?

They join hands, the world united in one thought.

_Why can't there be peace?_

..-..

Red is the color of many things. Why can't it also be peace?

* * *

Author's Note: This is what happens when I notice that all the major players in WWII have red in their flags. So yeah...

Sorry, I don't know how to describe the flag of the UK...

I hope you liked it!


End file.
